The Feeling
by L111
Summary: After feeling something he hadn't in many years, Humphrey recounts his memories of an old relationship. M for a reason, YAOI as well.
1. Remembering Good Times

**So, here is the beginning of my new story! Not related to my other stories.**

Humphrey's POV

The sky had finally become dark after a long, sunny day. The sun had set and the songs of the birds had ceased completely.

I was alone in my den. Kate and the kids were off with my in-laws: Winston and Eve. I couldn't quite think of what to do, as I didn't have anyone to talk to. All my friends were off with their wives, enjoying their lives. They kids were growing up, as I always new one day they would. Kate was more and more concerned with pack business, and so had little time for me. We still loved each other, though. Don't we?

Never mind. I desperately need to focus away from that, before I get too worried. But, on a more important note, I still hadn't thought of what to do with myself. I kind of thought of one thing. I guess I'd have to act on it.

I started thinking of a young wolf, bent over, revealing their 'private area'. I imagined them gently massaging their genitalia. I started rubbing my sheath. I eventually felt my sheath drop out, so I grasped it firmly and started pawing myself off. I closed my eyes and leant against a wall. I moved my image of the young wolf to one of me humping the same figure. It would be disrespectful to think of Kate, right? I felt a surge of adrenaline as I imagined my self humping the brains out of this young, omega like and really cute little girl. It conspired, however, that I was no longer thinking of a female. I was thinking of a male wolf. I immediately stopped when I realised.

I was masturbating to gay sex? I'm not gay, am I? No, I have children! Three of them, and a wife! I got off from humping a guy in my mind? I was worried by this, because this had never happened to me before.

Or had it?

\- Flashback: Humphrey's Childhood -

No POV

A young **(even younger than at the start of the first movie. Just older than the pups in the second movie)** Humphrey was outside with Shakey and Salty.

"Where's Mooch?" the very young Shakey asked the very young Salty.

"He couldn't come. He said his family was going on vacation." Salty responded.

"Oh my god!" Shakey said loudly. "I've got to get back! I'm going with them! I forgot it was today!"

With that Shakey ran off, with great speed.

"So what are we going to do now? It's just us two." Salty asked Humphrey. Humphrey blushed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss Salty. Ever since they met, when they were only one or two months old, Humphrey was always drawn to Salty. It was how well they went together. When Humphrey was walking behind Salty, he would try to get a glimpse of Salty's ass, or even his junk.

"Logslide?" Humphrey said nervously.

"Sure! Race you there!" Salty exclaimed. Both pups then dashed up the mountain side, trying tot outrun each other. "I can run faster than you, Humph!" Salty said. Humphrey stopped. He was in absolutely awe that the pup he found attractive had given him a nick name. "Coming?" Salty asked as he stopped and turned around, to see Humphrey smiling at him.

"Did you just call me Humph?" He asked.

"Something wrong with that, Humph?" Salty responded.

"No! Call it me more! I really like it." He exclaimed. The more innocent Salty just smiled.

They continued their race tot he top, eventually finding a hollow log to ride in.

"Ready?" Salty asked his admirer. Humphrey nodded, sitting behind him.

As they raced down the side of the hill, the log went faster than either pup expected. Humphrey, who was in a total panic, tightly grasped both his paws around Salty's stomach and held on tightly. Salty was a little perplexed at this, but shrugged it off. It wasn't until Humphrey started to nuzzle Salty's back and squeeze him extremely close to himself that Salty realised what was happening.

When the log came to a halt, Salty let Humphrey off of him. He quickly then turned around and sat close to Humphrey. Before Humphrey could utter a word after he had sat down, Salty did the one thing Humphrey had always wanted. Salty kissed Humphrey on the lips, rather passionately. Soon, Salty was laying on top of Humphrey, with his tongue deep into his friend's mouth. The pups moaned uncontrollably into each other's mouths, both feeling immense pleasure. Humphrey eventually worked up the courage to put both his arms around Salty and roll him over.

"What do you want me to do, Salty?" Humphrey asked sensually.

"Hey, my dick is your dick." Salty responded.

Humphrey then began to grind very sexually on his best friend's crotch. Salty grabbed Humphrey's sides and moaned at his companion. Humphrey was engrossed in pleasure, and slowly increased the power and tempo of his movements. After several minutes of the pup's sexual activities, Humphrey stopped grinding and lowered his head to Salty's large, erect dick.

"Oh, wow! That looks delicious!" Humphrey said.

The grey omega puppy then licked the cock and nuzzled it. Salty moaned loudly: "Oh, god! Do that again!". Humphrey gladly complied, and once again licked the cock in front of him. Salty then stood up, and put his weight down on Humphrey's head. He then front humped Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey opened widely and allowed Salty to fuck his mouth. The pup enjoyed the sensation of his partner's dick sliding in and out of his throat. "I bet you want this all the time, right?" Salty asked. Humphrey moaned loudly in agreement. The feeling of Humphrey's warm throat aroused Salty heavily, and so he started to cum down Humphrey's mouth. "I'm gonna..." but his actions went faster than his words, and so his tongue tasted all the cum Salty's cock could muster. After several seconds of Cum squirting out, Salty got off of Humphrey.

"Again, some time soon?" Humphrey asked, cutely and innocently.

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Remembering Mixed Times

**Here's the second chapter. Seems like some people enjoyed the last one, maybe too much.**

Humphrey's POV

I really don't know what to think of that. I was gay? No, you can't just be gay and then not. Or can you? Am I bi? I mean, I love Kate but. Salty was my first time doing anything. I must have repressed that memory deep inside. But why?

I realised I was asking myself far too many questions, so I decided I needed to go to a wolf who was always there for me. The wolf I now remember apparently being humped by. Salty.

I left my den, and noticed Runt's best friend, Jake there.

"Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked the little light grey pup.

"Hi, sir. Is my boyfr... I mean, Runt there?" He asked nervously.

"He'll be back soon. You can wait inside, tell them I'm going to see a friend." I ordered him. He nodded and spoke.

"Of course, sir." And then proceeded to walk into my home.

"Oh, and... I don't care what your relationship with Runt is, as long as you get on and no body gets hurt." I told him, smiling reassuringly. What I didn't expect was for him to stop, turn around and started sobbing quietly.

"Really? My parents threw me out because I love Runt."

That struck a chord with me as I remembered another memory.

\- Flashback -

No POV

Kate was hardly off on Alpha school when Humphrey had already gotten lonely. Luckily, his friend was there for him, to help cheer him up.

"Oh, come on Humph! Cheer up, she'll be back before you know it." Salty told Humphrey as they both layed on the floor of Salty's new den.

"I'm not 'cheered up' though, I think I love her." Humphrey told his friend in response. Salty was a little hurt by this, as he still loved Humphrey. They had mutually agreed neither of them could ever summon up the courage to come out to their parents. Therefore, their relationship would just be unhealthy, and would depress them both.

"I know what always used to cheer you up." Salty told Humphrey, putting his paw on the other side of Humphrey and pulling him closer.

"You know we agreed we just couldn't do that anymore." Humphrey said, depressingly, as he pushed Salty away.

"No, Humphrey! I'll do anything! Please, I need you." Salty begged, giving his former lover puppy dog eyes and trying to get closer to him. Humphrey was as broken hearted at the situation as Salty was.

"Come with me to my parents. I want to tell them, but I can't do it without you." Humphrey told his ex-lover, nuzzling his head under Salty's chin. Salty then put his paw around Humphrey.

"Of course, Humph. I adore you. Remember when we were younger and all the fun we had together? I want that for the rest of my life." Salty said, keeping his old boyfriend close and occasionally kissing him on the cheek.

The two omegas then stood up and made their way towards Humphrey's den. Humphrey still lived with his parents, but he wanted to move out soon. He couldn't, though, as he still felt too young. His mother was extremely loving and caring, and Humphrey knew no matter what he did his mother would always be there for him, and would always love him. Even if he married a guy, she'd be happy for him.

It was Humphrey's father they both were worried about. He hated Humphrey, because he wasn't as good as his Alpha brother. Humphrey's father was half-Alpha, but he hid that to be with his wife as his father had before him. He was a caring father to Humphrey's brother - Ryan - but Humphrey and his sister where not given a moment of the most minor fraction of love from that wolf.

When the couple got to the den, on top of a large hill, they faced the vision of Humphrey's dad standing by the entrance. He gave Humphrey and his companion a look filled with anger and hostility.

"Who's this?" He asked his son impatiently.

"Well, he's erm... he's my..."

Humphrey could hardly speak, he was wrecked with nerves and starting to sweat. Salty also backed slightly away from the almost entirely black alpha who looked at his son with venom. Humphrey feared his father more than anyone in the entire world. When he was stuttering, he just thought of all the punches, slaps and kicks that his father had given when he lashed out or got angry. Humphrey's mother was covered in bruises, as was Humphrey's sister. Humphrey was better at dogging these attacks, but was hurt even more by them emotionally.

"Well? Speak up!" The wolf shouted commandingly.

"He's my boyfriend." Humphrey choked out, preparing to be dealt a blow unlike anything he had ever been given before. He was, as his father filled with unimaginable rage and slapped Humphrey right across the face.

"Get out!"

Humphrey gladly did as ordered and, along with Salty, dashed back to Salty's den. When they got there, running all the way across the pack, Salty tried to consolidate his boyfriend.

"I just don't understand." Humphrey said as he fell down. "Why would someone act like that?"

"Humphrey, I love you. It doesn't matter." Salty reassured.

"It's just horrible." Humphrey said.

"It's okay, Humphrey." Salty said, placing himself on top of the collapsed Humphrey. Salty started dry humping his lover.

"Oh, you're right. It does make me feel better." Humphrey told the wolf on top of him.

"Open up, Humph." The grey wolf asked. Humphrey gladly allowed his lover to insert his throbbing, erect cock into Humphrey's ass.

"Oh, fuck!" Humphrey screamed in pleasure.

Salty started slowly, with light and brisk humps as Humphrey tried to adjust to the girth of Salty's cock. Humphrey had felt the feeling of men's organs being shoved up his anus for a long time, but Salty was just a whole lot bigger.

Eventually, Salty started humping Humphrey a lot more vigorously, invoking moans from both wolves. His cock slammed out of Humphrey's ass faster than every second. Soon, Humphrey was feeling Salty's entire power pulverise his tight hole. Salty hit Humphrey's favourite spot continuously, with great amounts of power and speed.

"Oh, fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Humphrey shouted into the air, as the thick den walls prevented anybody from hearing.

"Isn't that... what I'm doing?" The exhausted top half told his gay partner.

They both continued moaning as Salty pulled in and out of the bottom half's tight arse. Salty soon warned of the impending landslide of cum.

"I'm gonna..." The wolf moaned.

"Oh, Salty! Fill me up with your hot cum!" The slightly less exhausted wolf screamed at his boyfriend.

Humphrey's ass was soon swelling with the sheer amount of cum that Salty squirted in to him. Salty totally collapsed on to his lover and they both started to unwind.

 **What did you think of that? Please Review!**


	3. Visting an Old Friend

Humphrey's POV

Aw... that poor pup. I'd never dream of throwing out Runt just because of who he loves, isn't that a little intrusive? Then again, I'm not exactly hands-off when it comes to Fleet!

"You know, you can stay with us." I told Runt's boyfriend.

"Really? What if my dad comes after you? He's an alpha and a bit of a violent one." He told me.

"Oh, that reminds me of my dad. He'll warm up to your character sooner than later." I said comfortingly. My dad never spoke to me after I came out to him.

"Yeah, but. You didn't have to come out to your dad." He said, misinformed.

"Well, actually, I did. I'm... I'm... something or other, I guess. I had a boyfriend, but I've got a wife. At least you know what you are." I gave in response.

"What? Your gay? Stinky's always a massive asshole to me and Runt."

What? My own son is a bully? What the fuck? I thought I taught him well enough to be a kind and considerate pup. Me and Kate have always tried to teach our children manners and courtesy, but it must have gone over Stinky's head.

"I'll talk to him. Bye for now" I respond angrily.

I begin to walk to Salty's den. I know how insane he'll think I'll sound when I tell him what I want to tell him. I bet Candy will be pissed off. But, it's worth a try. Especially if he fucks me like he used to. It made me horny thinking about, far more horny then I'd ever felt with Kate.

I was now out of the main den area, and I walked into the smaller den area. This area was a sort of of-the-grid, as a human might say, den space. Mostly weirdoes and hippies seemed to live around here. There were some nice wolves, like Salty and Shakey, who lived around here. I saw Salty's den appear as I turned a corner around a densely packed block of small dens. There stood Salty, with Candy. That bitch. They were looking out at the stars.

"Salty!" I said loudly, gabbing the attention of my friend.

"Humphrey? What a nice surprise! Why are you here?" He asked me as he welcoming me inside his den. Candy looked annoyed her moment had been ruined by an outside influence.

"I need to talk to you. About what happened between us." I told him. He seemed confused, which offended me a little.

"Did I say something wrong? What do you mean 'what happened between us'?" He asked. Candy was quite clearly listening in, with a large frown across her face. She looked irate.

"When we were young. Candy, stop listening in!" I interrupted my self to tell off Salty's bitch of a mate. She walked out of the den in a huff.

"I'll be back soon!" Candy said as she left.

"Dude! Don't talk to her like that!" Salty shouted at me. I simply stepped forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Salty, I love you! Remember how much we loved each other when we were young?" I rhetorically asked him. He looked horrified.

"You kissed me! I don't love you anymore, I love Candy. Why would you do that?" He screamed frantically. He slapped me across the face. "Get out, now!"

"Salty, please." I begged. I felt tears in my eyes. The wolf in front of me calmed down slightly when he saw how upset I was. "I adore you so much. Please, please. I love you!" I cried frantically.

"Sorry, Humphrey." He said solemnly as he pointed to the exit of the den.

"But, I..." I could hardy speak. It was so heart breaking to hear these words.

As I left, I heard the sound of a sobbing wolf behind me. When I turned around I saw Salty, crying, trying desperately - yet failing - to look away from me. It was so uncontrollably sad we couldn't be together.

Stinky's POV

Me and my siblings and mother all walked into the den, and we saw Runt's friend lying down on the floor.

"Hi, there. What are you doing here?" My mother asked, inquisitively.

"Your husband said I could wait here, I have something to talk to Runt about."

The two were excused and went out side of the den, where they talked about an undisclosed subject. They were just out of everyone else's sights when I saw them link tails. Eww!

"Hey, Kate!" My dad called as he returned from some sort of leave.

"Oh, honey! Where did you go?" My mom asked.

"Just to see a friend." He responded, almost nervously. My mother then walked away, with a slight suspicion, I imagine, in her mind.

"Hey dad! Can you have a talk with Runt about the way he behaves around Jake? It's creepy!" I asked him. I was then replied with my father's angry voice, as a frown grew on his lips.

"Grow up, Stinky. It's not any of your business." He responded firmly.

"But..." I tried to say.

"But what? I'm not seeing a problem." He told me.

"He's gay!" I whispered aggressively. Claudette and mom had gone to sleep at the other side of the den, or at were trying to.

"Stinky, I don't know how well you'll respond to this, but..." He began. He seemed to be worried to tell me what he was about to say. "I've had a boyfriend."

I was shocked. My dad is gay? Nah, he's just joking to get some sympathy rallied for Runt.

"Did you suck his cock or something?" I responded, sarcastically.

"Every night for a year."

 **Hi, this might be a longer than usual author's note. Please review!**

 **I'm sorry to say this will only last a chapter or two more. I think that I'm writing a bit to much smut and a bit less serious stories. I'm working on a slight re-write to my last story. It will take place along the same fictional time, but not have all the relationships yet formed. PM me for any questions.**


	4. Runt and his 'Special Friend'

Runt's POV

I walked outside beside my boyfriend and behind my family's den. This place was pretty private, and no wolf could hear us. I saw he was quite upset, and he might get embarrassed if somebody heard him cry or something. He was sensitive - like me.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked my nervous companion.

"My parents kicked me out." He said quietly. "They said I couldn't be with you."

"What?" I asked, nearly shouting. I was astonished that anyone would be that uncaring to their own child! I love Jake, I don't see what's wrong with that.

"Hmm..." He started sobbing gently so I embraced him in a large hug. He returned the hug and he rubbed his head against my neck, causing me to purr lightly.

"Oh... That feels good." I moaned. Jake seemed a lot happier than when he walked out.

"You like that?" He asked, continuing to rub against my side.

"Yeah. Oh, that's so good." I responded. I then asked sarcastically: "How did you guess?"

"Something told me." He said, laughing gently. "You're really fucking cute. You want any more pleasure, Runty?" He asked, I imagine with a large smile on his face.

"What do you think?" I rhetorically asked the white and light grey pup next to me.

He stopped rubbing against my side and held my head tightly. He pulled it into a deep kiss as he rolled my onto my back and slipped his tongue a few millimetres into my mouth. I moaned loudly into his muzzle and he seemed to notice, gently rubbing his right paw on my lower chest. He moved his paw down to my crotch and took hold of my half-hard cock that was just coming out of my sheath.

"Oh! You sexy dog!" I said through my moans, playfully.

He looked at my cock and gently rubbed his nose against it, making me hard. I moaned again, even louder.

"Fuck, that's good." I told my top.

"You know what? You take control of that. Just prepare yourself." He told me, letting my cock go. I was a little disappointed and confused, but then I knew what he meant.

He showed me his massive dick, which kind of embarrassed mine. I've never seen a dick that big, it's bigger than an adult Alpha's dick. My bother has a pretty big one, as I see from when he tries to get paw jobs from the girls he dates, and my dad has a fairly large one, as I see from when he gets bored and thinks I'm out playing with my siblings - not being to captivated to look away at the den entrance. Uncle Garth is the only wolf with a bigger cock. When we (me, Claudette and Stinky) go to aunt Lilly's, she entertains my siblings as I try to catch a glimpse of him stroking big rig. He can't help himself. He's not related by blood, so who cares if I get turned on by it?

Jake then leaned over my body and lined up his giant cock to push in my tight ass hole. If I wanted to lose my virginity to anybody, it would be Jake.

"You ready to get fucked properly?" He asked, still proud of his dick's size.

"Hump me good, master." I moaned as I began to vigorously jerk off my cock.

Jake began to push deep into my tight hole, causing me to moan in ecstasy. He let me prepare for every extra inch to be push into my ass, right until the knot. Then, he gave me the best pleasure and the worst pain of my life as he gave no warning ploughing his entire knot into my ass with rapid speed. I continued to paw myself off as he started humping my ass very quickly.

After a few humps, he increased the power, letting me get used to the giant girth of his at least double my size dick. He added more speed and power as he continued to hump my body, and I kept the same rhythm with my masturbation. I loved the feeling of his cock going deeper into my ass, as he experimented with how deep into my body he could put his organ in. He made my stomach actually grow outwards, making me look really fat. He had pushed my prostate, and thus my stomach, upwards.

"Don't worry, Runty. I have a bit of a fetish for fat boys." Jake giggled. I gave him a slight, playful hit on the face as he leant closer to me. "I deserved that, right?"

I nodded. His humping was now extremely rhythmic and extremely fast. The power he put into his thrusts made me marvel, as his tip pushed deeper into my body. His dick touched me in places I'd never been touched before. I finally felt my cock tingle. This told me I was close to cumming, which I told my boyfriend.

"Hey, sexy. I'm... close." I said through my loud, high pitched moans.

"Me too, fatty." He said exhausted and laughing. I once again hit him. "I deserved that again, right?"

I nodded again, as me and my lover poured our come all across me. I came across my face and chest, which I slurped up with glee. Jake came in extraordinary amounts all up my ass. My stomach and prostate where coated with his thick, white juice. Jake collapsed on top of me, then.

"You liked that?" I asked.

"More than you did, I bet." He responded, grinning.

"No, that's not possible!" I said playfully. Jake layed his head on my chest to relax. "Can you hump me all the time from now on?"

 **Hi. Sorry I've not update in awhile. School and that shit.**


	5. Confession

**Sorry I've been inactive! Well, back to more lemons!**

Humphrey's POV

"What?" Runt asked, gasping. Kate woke up and quickly darted over to the sound of her son gasping.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she motioned for Stinky to go over with Claudette and calm down.

"I just, kind of bluntly told him... that err..." I tried nervously to speak "that I erm... like males?"

"You're gay?" Kate asked. She was extremely surprised and had a slight shakiness to her tone.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I still like you Kate, I hope, but I think I like guys too." I explained nervously, as I caught two starring faces grow more shocked.

"So your bisexual? Humphrey, you never told me this!" Kate shouted loudly. It must have came as a shock to her that I wasn't what she had originally thought, especially after all these moons of marriage.

"I don't know! I'm doubting everything now. But I know I like guys, not... not..." I choked as I saw my mate start to tear up at my confession, but I had to continue: "you. I'm sorry, Kate. I love males." I told my tearful wife as she nearly collapsed with horror.

"No! I love you Humphrey, please don't say this is the end for us! I love you too much!" She told me hysterically.

"Kate, don't get so flustered. Calm down." I tried. Kate sat down and shouted to Stinky to leave the den along with Claudette. Claudette was out of earshot, and was confused at Kate's hysterical state, but she still followed her brother. "Kate, I'm sorry. But, it's just not possible for me to do this whole 'mate' act with you. I still want to be your friend, because we're great as a team. I just think the romance in this relationship should stop."

"But I love you!" She shouted again, crying heavily.

"Shh... Calm down, please. I know you love me, and I'd give everything in my world to be able to love you back. But, I can't." Explained, tearing up. I adored Kate, but not as a mate. I loved her like I loved Lilly or Shakey, as a friend.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry I did this too you. I'm sorry I just pushed you down and didn't let you be yourself. Just push me off, like a shackle. I'm just a bad mate." She said, pawing her own face and starting to circle around the den, almost insanely.

"Kate, don't talk like that. You're not a shackle, you've never tied me down. You are the most loving mate I could have asked for. I'll never regret a second of the time we were together." I told her as I stopped her and hugged her.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked, as she calmed down and stopped crying.

"No." I told her, provoking shock from Kate, who began to sob again. I then continued: "We can only be BEST friends. I'd never be happy if we weren't. You're the most important alpha in my world, you're the mother of my children, you're special to me."

"You can be my gay best friend, then." Kate chuckled. She had stopped crying and had accepted the situation. I'm so glad she can be so understanding.

Runt's POV

I lay on the breathing chest of my boyfriend, as we relaxed after our first sexual experience. I was enjoying the feeling of his cum squirming about deep in my ass. I curled up on top of his stomach and listened to his fast-beating heart. I loved him so much, and I was so glad I lost my virginity to him.

"Runt, I don't think that's enough." He told me, out of breath.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked.

"I just enjoy too much you being on my dick. Please give me more." He moaned sexually as he pushed my head down to his crotch with some force.

"Oh... I see." I responded. I climbed off of Jake and sat down in front of his crotch. He pushed his upper torso up with his front legs to see what I was doing.

"Well, Runt? Don't you want to taste my cock?" He asked, wagging his tail around, which pointed towards me and peered out from under his butt.

"I want your cock so bad... so bad." I told him. I then pushed my head down, and took his half-erect cock into my mouth. I pushed my head up and down, tasting the giant dick which I felt so lucky to be given. I slurped on the dick as it grew larger in my mouth. I felt my tonsils get tickled by the tip of Jake's cock and giggled slightly, vibrating the dick as I continued moving up and down with my head and taking his cock with joy.

"Oh, fuck." Jake moaned as I pushed his cock all the way down into my throat. I nearly chocked and gagged at the sensation, but I was in total ecstasy.

I soon felt the sensation of his knot engorging, luckily with it just on the outside of my lips. My mouth was filled with his warm, white, delicious seed. I panted desperately for more as the remainder of his cum dripped on my tongue. I panted more and stuck out my tongue to excitedly lick all the warm jizz off of his enormous cock.

"You like that?" Jake asked as I jumped back onto his warm chest.

"I love you, I always like it when we get to spend time together," I responded. We both smiled and got up, when we then saw Stinky and Claudette standing nervously outside the den.

"What's wrong?" I asked the two nervous pups in front of me.

"Dad's gay." Stinky said angrily.


	6. Last Time Single

Salty's POV

I was sitting with Candy at the entrance of our den, looking out with her at the rising sun. Candy was someone I had always loved, but with Humphrey coming back to me and wanting to date again I'm really starting to question which path I should go down. I need, obviously, to come to a desicison about which way I'm going. I love Candy, I think, but Humphrey loves me more than anyone, and I'm 100% sure of that. I'm not even sure I like males anymore, but I definitely like Humphrey more then most wolves.

I think back at all the times me and Humphrey have shared. I took his virginity, and he intrusted me with that because he loved me. He always used to want to spend time with me and constantly complemented me. He told me he loved me every single day without fail, and he used to cuddle up to me as close as he could every night. I thought about how tight his ass was, and how good of a kisser he was - not to mention his extremely sexy paw and blow jobs. I couldn't think of a more perfect boyfriend.

On the other hand, Candy is the perfect Girlfriend. She adores me too, and I know how much she wants my pups. She practically begs for us to get married and have pups, and nobody who doesn't really love their partner would want to do that only a few months into the relationship. I always look forward to returning home from goofing around with Stinky, Mooch and Humphrey to see her there, waiting for me lovingly. I didn't like leaving her alone in our den, because I loved her so much I was overly protective most of the time.

"Candy?" I called, though she was right next to me.

"What is it, Salty?" She asked me in response.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. She seemed confused. Little did she know I could not eek out my next few words.

"For what? You don't have anything to apologise for. Have you done something wrong?" She asked, growing worried. I felt a tear escape from my face.

"I love... I'm so sorry." I began to cry. Candy gave me a hug and whispered gently:

"What's wrong, Salty?"

"I love someone else." I told her, flat out. I was prepared for a slap, or a punch. Or at least, that she would break down crying. Instead, she sighed deeply.

"I know." She told me. I was really quite surprised.

"You do?" I asked her, slowly losing my tears.

"Yes. You love Humphrey. I've always known it. Everybody fucking knows it." She started as she grew aggressive, "The way you look at him. The way you stare at him. You just adore him, don't you? I bet you imagine yourself humping him whenever you fucking see him!" She screamed, as she stood up and walked away.

"Candy, why are you so angry?" I questioned as I stood up and motioned towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. I backed off. "Go! Go fuck him. I don't care. I should never of thought I could love you." She continued, almost madly. Her aggression was verging closely towards violent.

"Goodbye, Candy." I told her, knowing she needed to be left alone. "I'll return when you've decided to calm down. I hope we can talk this out civilly."

With that, I left. I chocked back any sadness or regret. I knew I had made the right decision. I loved Humphrey. I felt like I could scream it into the air. I felt a smile grow on my face. I don't want to think of the past. Of Candy. I want to think of what could be in the future. A future with me and Humphrey. But the whole divorce thing. That would be so messy. And his kids, would they hate me? What would his kid's call me? Would they call me Uncle Salty, like they do know? Would they call me Dad? Would they just call me Salty? How would they explain that to their Friends? 'Oh, sorry I can't play with you because my dad's boyfriend wants us home by 6:00' I said aloud to myself jokingly.

"What?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. It was Hutch. I hardly knew him, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Oh, nothing." I said in a jovial tone.

"Why are you so happy? You been looking at Humphrey's ass again?" He joked. Wait? He knew as well?

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" I asked nervously.

"Ha! I was on a hunting trip with Kate and you and Humphrey were watching. You stood behind him at one point. Nobody else saw, but I did. You positioned yourself fucking him, didn't you? You naughty Omega." He chuckled. He then stopped me, and took a step closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly off balance. He kept moving until we were just an inch from each other's muzzles.

"Hey, it's your last night single. Humphrey will choose you over Kate. Why not have one last fuck before you get married?" He asked. I was literally on the verge of fainting. I was so surprised by that, I felt light-headed.

"I mean, yeah - it would be nice. But, you aren't gay." I said, knowing full well that Hutch was a ladies man. He's pretty much dated every girl in the pack.

"Well, as long as I get a nice ass to fuck, I don't really care. Male whores are just as good as female ones." He said domineeringly.

He quickly approached on me and pushed his strong muscular body on my much smaller torso. I felt a desire to go down on him, and so I acted on that desire. I crept down his stomach until I was pressed against his large, erect cock. Humphrey would never know about this, and I was technically his boyfriend again, yet. I placed my tongue on Hutch's cock and slowly started to fill my jaw with his thick, juicy meat. I attempted not to gag on the massive dick and tried to fit in every inch, but it was extremely hard due to its sheer size. It was hard to take it all in, but suddenly Hutch grabbed my hair and slammed my head against his crotch.

"Hurry the fuck up, I don't want anybody seeing this." He shouted as he began to forcefully push my head backwards and forwards. I was in ecstasy from the beautiful taste of Hutch's meat. "I'm cumming." He said quietly. I was feeling dizzy and light headed from the feeling of being pressed against and then pulled out from Hutch's crotch. I immediately felt after being slammed against him one more time the sensation of hot, white cum pouring down my throat. After I felt the last drop trickle into my stomach I collapsed on the floor.

"I guess I'll just have to fuck you on the ground." Hutch joked. He knew I was having a hard time to recover from the blow-job, so the full blown ass-fucking might well put me in the healer's den. Despite my prior expectations, his 'joke' was serious. He lay on top of me, which nearly suffocated me as I was much smaller, and pressed his tip against my tight asshole. I lay there moaning as his thick cock slammed in and out of my ass. This would probably be my last time as a bottom, knowing how much of a slut Humphrey is when he wants to be. I might well miss the ability to be the feminine, girly one at the bottom.

"You ready to get filled-up, Salty?" Hutch asked me.

"Oh yeah, fuck me right up the ass." I moaned. I was constantly moaning at the feeling of the giant cock inside of me moving in and out. Hutch put a lot of power and anger into his thrusts. His sexual sent filled my nostrils and made me beg for more. Alas, Hutch soon slammed back into me once more, filling me with his hot, thick seed. His knot squeezed into me. We collapsed completely on the floor, and Hutch placed himself in a sort of possessive position over me.

"Let's go to sleep. You can go have Humphrey in the morning." Hutch told me, as he found a comfortable sleeping position.


	7. Reunion

Salty's POV

Last night might have been fun, but I need to get to Humphrey. As I slipped out of Hutch's grasp, I began to walk towards Humphrey's den. I walked quietly, so that I did not wake up Hutch and allow him to convince me to stay with him. I slid through the forest and onto a dirt path made by humans that led to the main pack area. It had been created during a long abandoned hunting season. Now jasper was protected, the humans left us alone - mostly.

I began to think of all the time me and Humphrey and spent together throughout our lives. All the kisses, all the hugs, all the more sexual stuff. All my life I've loved Humphrey. When he came to me before his wedding to tell me that him and Kate had become an 'item', I cried for weeks in private. He was more than a friend to me, he was my boyfriend, and the wolf I most enjoyed being the mate of. The wolf I most enjoyed mating with. We had to break up, he said just before Kate came back from alpha school. He loved his Dad and couldn't let me come between him and his family. I don't know why he choose that alcoholic bastard, who just hit him all the time.

When I got to Humphrey's den - I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and prepared myself. Inside I found Humphrey and his three children. Kate scent proposed that she had left the den some while ago. Claudette and Runt both looked tearful. Had I really done this to these young pups? Perhaps me and Humphrey shouldn't be together after all.

"Go away!" Stinky shouted at me, angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm so sorry..." Humphrey directed at me and Stinky. His eyes were bloodshot and the fur across his face was wet with tears. He looked withered and clearly shaken.

"Humphrey..." I choked, as I began to cry. I felt like shit ruining a lovely family like this.

"I said go away!" Stinky shouted again, begin to cry insanely loudly and powerfully.

"Oh, Stinky, please just calm down!" Humphrey cried from the back of the den. I walked up to him and sat beside him. I tried to comfort him.

"Why don't you just leave!" Stinky screamed again. Humphrey couldn't speak at this point. He was able to whisper just a few words to me in-between sobs:

"I've... been trying... to calm him... down, for... h... hours..." Humphrey explained. I held him closely to me and kissed his forehead, a move that calmed Humphrey down but only agitated Stinky more.

"Stinky," I began as I stopped my own flow of tears, "you and your siblings should just go to your mother. Please, Stinky."

Claudette and Runt both began to walk outside, and Stinky seemed to be following them. However, just before he left the den, he whispered 'faggots' under his breath.

"HEY!" I screamed out at him, but he had left.

"Salty, you know... it will take time for those three to understand... the most important... the important thing for you is... is to... is to help him to gain a better view of things... I mean, I... I partially blame my... myself." He told me.

"Humphrey, you're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you so much." I explained to him.

"I... I love you too... Salty. It's... gonna be so difficult... but we'll... we'll get through." He said through his tears.

"You just relax. We're going to take this as slow as we need to do. I adore you, so come on, cheer up." I told him as I lifted his chin with my paw and kissed him. Humphrey nuzzled himself into my chest as he calmed down. He looked like a cute, little puppy. Humphrey was quite certainly the 'female' in our couple. He wasn't too strong or too aggressive, put he was a nice, loving person. I couldn't act like he does with his dipshit of a child.

"How about... we find ourselves a new den." Humphrey suggested, with his eyes still closed and his head still resting on me.

"You're so special to me. We'll do whatever you want. We're together, like we've always meant to be. You're so important to me, so very important. I can never really express that enough to you." I gave as an answer.

"Not for lack of trying." Humphrey giggled. I giggled too. "So, you'll do anything I want?" He lifted up his head and smiled a sly smile.

"Of course we will!" I told him enthusiastically, slightly oblivious to what was really going on.

Immediately, Humphrey pounced from his position onto me. I was forced over, and pinned to the ground. Humphrey gave me a light kiss on the lips and pressed his chest against mine.

"Your move." Humphrey said playfully, as he wiped away his last tear.

I grinned as I placed my paws on Humphrey's back and pulled him as close to me as possible. We connected lips again, and Humphrey opened his muzzle and pushed his tongue into my muzzle. We both moaned loudly.

Humphrey's POV

Salty and I kissed passionately as he moved his paws across my back and ass. I felt his meat poke my crotch as he got hard. I was amazed at how good it felt, and I remembered how much I missed having him kiss me like this. As I tasted his tongue for the first time in years, I felt young again. I felt loved.

We were both letting out moans as I became more lustful. I began to make out with Salty ravenously, as I deepened the kiss until he was devouring me. Salty got up and pressed me hardly against the floor. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and continued to make out with me as his wet tip hovered around my tight tail-hole. I had never been this passionate with Kate.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I managed to ask him as I pushed away his muzzle for a second.

Salty simply smiled as he suddenly thrusted into me. I hadn't been penetrated since I was a lot younger, so it took me a while to get used to the sensation again. It was stunningly painful, and Salty looked almost shocked that I was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Salty asked, concernedly.

"Yeah... it's just... oh..." I struggled as Salty let me adjust myself, "I'm... uh... just getting, um, into the 'swing of things'."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah." I responded as I finally adjusted myself enough to let him continue.

With a bit of caution, Salty pushed further and further into my ass. I began to moan as the pain receded and pleasure started to kick in. Salty started to get into the rhythm of humping. He pushed in and out of me faster and faster. He began to sweat and pant, as did I. As Salty thrusted in to my ass as hard as he possibly could, I let out large, powerful moans.

Salty went faster and faster as his cock was stimulated by the feeling of the tight walls of my ass. Salty started to moan, as well. I felt all the memories of me and Salty's active sex life when we were younger come flooding back: the times that I would sneak out of my family's den to meet him in the middle of the night; the times we would sneak away from Shakey and Mooch to make out in the trees; the times we would meet up when we had any spare time. We were so deeply in love that we couldn't be away from another for too long without us getting depressed.

I looked into Salty's eyes as he continued to thrust. I felt so lucky to be mating with a mate who truly loves me.

"Oh, I'm gonna..." Salty moaned. I could guess what he was going to say next.

I felt Salty push his knot into me and I opened my mouth wide with the sheer size of his knot. My ass was soon filled and lubricated with hot, sticky cum. I could feel Salty's seed swimming around in me.

"So... are we... gonna find... a place to live?" Salty panted out of breath as he collapsed onto me.

"Oof..." I let out as he collapsed onto me, "no, you can go ahead. I have something else to do first."

 **Well, I finally finished it! What will Humphrey do to make Stinky calm down? How will Salty and Humphrey's relationship get along? Review, please!**


	8. It's Okay

Humphrey's POV

Me and Salty walked happily through the pack grounds. The soft grass beneath our feet and the blooming flowers and the scenic view of the valley should have made me happy. It didn't. The world seemed dark, though the sun was right above my head. I kept on repeating in the back of my mind what Stinky must think about me. He must think I'm some kind of adulterous slut. I had never wanted to make him upset.

Salty was trying to cheer me up. He'd disappear for a few seconds and reappear with a large, beautiful flower. I just looked down. He'd point out how lovely everything looked around where we where. He told me about how he'll plan fun things for us to do together. He said he had all these plans for us. But nothing helped.

As much as I loved Salty, as much as I had loved Kate - neither could ever compare to my son. He may be a naughty kid, but I love him. I don't care if he doesn't like what me and Salty are, because if my father had left my mother I would've hated him even more then I did when he cast me off. He deserved to be angry, but I didn't want him to be. I wanted a happy family. Perhaps I brought this onto myself.

Salty suddenly shouted out: "Humphrey, look!"

"Salty, I told you - the flowers don't help." I snapped back half-annoyed, half-sad.

"No, no. Look!" He repeated, extending his arm to point at a burrowed hole beneath a large oak tree.

"Huh? What is it?" I inquired.

"It's our den." He told me.

"What?" I inquired further.

"I built it." He explained. I was stunned. When did he have time for this?

"When?" I asked.

"When we were younger. Remember when Kate left for Alpha School?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"I'd built most of it then. I was putting on the finishing touches. I thought if you and your father made up or something, we could live together here. And then you said you loved Kate." He explained. I'd never have expected that. I thought we both thought our relationship was weakening.

"I thought we were basically single after my Dad got rid of me. I thought we both noticed it fade away. I didn't think you would bother to do this." I retorted, defending my previous choices.

"You never told me that. We still did stuff together all the time." Salty reminded me.

"As friends. We never kissed, or slept near each other - let alone with each other." I explained.

"I thought you needed space after that happened," Salty explained, "but that doesn't matter now. What matters is we can start a life together." After the last sentence, Salty leant in and kissed me gently on the lips. I didn't kiss back. I simply looked at him, understanding how oblivious he was to my pain.

"I know your heart is always in the right place. Salty," I said strongly, commanding Salty to pay increased attentions, "you don't understand a lot of things. You don't understand how it feels to make everyone you love feel bad. How it feels to make everything around you cry. You don't have pups, and you likely never will, " I continued, causing Salty to look confused and worried, "so don't pretend to me that everything is fine, because it isn't. I have hurt the three wolves who are most important to me. Do you know who those three wolves are, Salty?" I asked, almost angrily. Salty nodded, suddenly growing a tear in his eye. "They're my pups, Salty."

"I know that. Of course I know that." Salty cried, "I know how you feel about them. If you want me to go..." I cut him off.

"No. I will do all this great stuff with you. Just not now. Give me today, just to make my children happy. Then we can live together." I informed him. Salty brightened up a little.

"I'll make the place look brand new while you're gone." Salty told me, going in for a kiss. I went for a hug, instead. I grasped Salty tightly.

"Don't think I don't love you." I said. As I turned from the large tree and the den built into the ground, I peered back to tell Salty: "we can do what you want tonight."

Stinky's POV

I was terrified. I ran through the trees with branches snapping in my face, trying to get as far away from everyone else as possible. I needed to be alone. I ran across half of the valley, crying loudly. I luckily ran past no wolves, and made it to the lake unspotted and hopefully unheard.

I looked at my reflection in the lake: bloodshot eyes; ear drooping; tears rolling down my cheeks. I was trying to keep it together, but I was failing tremendously. I bit my lip, trying to stop crying. I pawed at my own reflection.

I would never have thought that my dad was gay, or that my parents would split up. I loved my dad, deep down, but I can't forgive for what he did to my mom. I didn't want to cast him away, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for what he had done.

Suddenly, I heard a bustle in the hedges. I turned, scared out of my mind. I saw a grey muzzle come out of the foliage, followed by a pair of blue eyes. It was Dad.

"Stinky." Dad cooed softly. I didn't respond. "I see you've been crying. Look..."

"I didn't... try to be mean." I cut him off, shakily.

"I know you didn't. I know how hard this must be for you." He told me softly, approaching closer.

"I... I'm not... angry that... you're gay. I love you." I told him, trying not to cry.

"I know you do - whether you say so or not. I know you'll be upset for a long time, I was when me and my father didn't..." I hear Dad's voice crack. I saw a tear fall from his eyes. It was the first time I'd seen him cry and not try to stop it. "didn't... didn't..." I saw he couldn't get it out.

"Get along?" I finished for him, receiving a nod in recognition.

I gazed up to see the moon begin to rise and the sun begin to set. Dad sat right next to me now. I felt him pull me into a tight embrace.

"Do you love Salty as much as me?" I asked cautiously.

"I love you and Claudette and Runt a billion times more than life itself. Nothing can compare to you three." I got as a response. "No amount of sex or kissing or cuddling will ever make me for a second think of Salty anywhere near higher than you."

"But you love him, don't you Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Runt."

"That's okay, Dad. I still love you."

 **Another chapter down. Please review so I can see where to improve! Always appreciated!**


	9. Someone Else

Humphrey's POV

After talking to Stinky, I felt at ease about my children. I know Claudette and Runt are fine with this, though the whole divorce will be hard for them. But with Stinky, I feel free to begin to live my life in a happier relationship with Salty for the rest of my life - just as I'd wanted it to be for years.

I walked home after seeing Stinky, as I knew he would soon make his way back to Kate's parent's den, where she wanted to stay. As I came out from the treeline I saw the opening to the den Salty had built, and I realised how nice and sweet the idea was of his. I smiled softly at the thought of the amount of effort that was put into it.

I walked up to the entrance and walked inside. Salty lay sleeping in the corner of the large den, snoring lightly. I walked up to him and gave him a gentle nudge with my muzzle, trying to wake him up. Salty slowly opened his eyes, grunting as he pushed my muzzle out of the way. "I'm tired." He told me, although he was getting up.

"You said we'd do something fun tonight." I reminded him.

"Well, what do you want to do." He asked me. I had something in mind.

"We can go to the Moonlight Howl. It's tonight, remember?" I told him as he stood up fully.

"I'm not in the mood to howl or dance or anything like that." He responded, making my ears droop. "We can just sit in tonight, okay?"

"No. We're going out." I ordered.

"I'd be too embarrassed." He told me, making me slightly confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"About howling with another guy." Salty said shyly.

"No, we are going out." I commanded.

I turned away from Salty and walked out of the den, motioning for Salty to follow. He did, which I expected because he was obviously not going to just ignore me. I was offended at what Salty had said, but I get it. Not everyone likes the idea of two males howling together. I understand the worry about going out in public like this. But unlike Salty, I had gotten used to not being excepted by everyone. Not everyone like my relationship with Kate, because we were Alpha and Omega.

Salty soon caught up to me as we walked to the Moonlight Howl. The night was setting in, and I was watching the sunset as I walked across the path which led to the Moonlight Howl rock with Salty. Salty wasn't looking at me or the Sunset, he was looking down. I noticed this. "Salty, it'll be fine." I reassured him. Salty didn't look up.

"Can we just not howl?" Salty asked, depressed.

"We'll howl low down on the mountain, but we have to howl together at least once. That's the hole point!" I told him.

I slung my front leg around his shoulder and pulled him right next to me. He looked up and smiled, so I let go and smiled back as we continued to walk.

Salty's POV

I was petrified. Why the hell was Humphrey dragging me out to get embarrassed as wolves mocked me? I was sure that everyone but Humphrey realised how bad and idea this was. He thought it would all be alright? Why would anyone think that a gay couple would even be allowed to howl together? I needed to find a way to get out of this.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Humphrey.

"Yes. Come one, you're my boyfriend - we have to do things like this together, not apart." He answered, making me slightly more reassured, but I still knew some big Alpha would come up to us and knock the shit out of us.

We got to the moonlight howl almost immediately after he answered me. I now knew at some point I'd just have to flat out refuse Humphrey. I know it would break his heart, but what else could I do? I was protecting him, he just didn't know it yet.

Humphrey pulled me to the bar, were they gave out fermented berry drink. Humphrey ordered some strange concoction of different berries, which came out as a strange looking drink in a stone cup, which was pink with bits of red berry in it. I didn't follow his order, so I thought it would be stupid to 'have what he's having.

"I'll just have the plainest drink you have." I told the wolf tending to the drinks. He nodded and went to get the order/

"'The plainest drink you have'?" Humphrey repeated disapprovingly. I sighed, which was obviously the wrong move to make.

"Yeah. Come on, Humphrey - I'm not gonna howl with a guy in front of everyone. I just thought we could have fun at home when I was talking to you this morning." I told Humphrey sternly.

I'd never seen Humphrey that sad after I said that. He looked almost like he was about to cry, and he looked at me with surprise and anger. Humphrey threw back as much of his drink as possible and then walked off, leaving me alone with my drink. I had a lot of apologising to do in the morning, but Humphrey will accept it. I know he will.

Humphrey's POV

I was horrified by what Salty had said. I thought we could have a nice, romantic time tonight but he had to screw it up. I'm howling with someone tonight, I don't care if it's Salty or not.

Who was I kidding? I could only ever get Salty now. I just wanted one guy to help make Salty jealous. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I thought if I got someone to howl with me then Salty would have to do some grand gesture for me. But I'm an old omega, nobody's going to howl with me, not even my own boyfriend.

I was halfway to the top of the mountain, but I started to walk back down again. I was walking off the other side of the rock, to avoid Salty, but I didn't notice how upset I must have looked. I ignored the tear that came from the corner of my eye, and continued my descent.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked from in front of me. I was almost at the exit, but standing in my way was a large, young Alpha. He had red fur with a white underbelly and white paws. He was about the size of Garth, and he was about as young as I was when I married Kate.

"No," I told him truthfully, "my boyfriend won't howl with me."

"I don't understand that. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to howl with you." He told me. I felt a slight shiver down my spine as he smiled. His complement made me actually feel good about myself.

"You're just trying to cheer me up." I responded, trying to get more of a conversation out of him.

"No, no. I think you look really cute." He complemented me. I was really flattered, and I wiped away my tear. "Hey, how about you and me howl together?" He suggested. I was amazed that we were actually gonna do this.

"I'd love to." I told him.

Then I got the biggest surprise I'd ever had. He kissed me passionately on the lips. He then led me to platform for us to howl on. It was a lot higher up than I had thought of howling with Salty, but I couldn't complain.

I sat down next to him as we prepared for the next howl. I didn't know how good his howl would be, so I didn't think about it. It might make me go back on my plans. I was glad that Salty was still there, and he just noticed me. I smiled down at him fiendishly. He looked very disheartened to see me with someone else especially about to howl.

As Salty watched, the howling began. The moon came out and the whole rock began to howl. In a flash, it was our turn to join in. I let out a howl, which seemed okay, but then I heard this guy's howl. It was stunning. He howled with perhaps the greatest passion of anyone I'd ever howled with. He made the entire Moonlight howl turn to him and watch him, stunned. When he finished everyone clapped, including me. Everyone except Salty, who stormed off.

As I looked to Salty, smiling at my victory, I felt a warm paw pull my head the other way. This young Alpha kissed me again, in front of everyone. Including Salty.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Patrick." The wolf notified me. "Do you wanna meet up some time? We could have a bit of 'fun' together." He asked, as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I'd love to."

 **So, just as Humphrey gets past his problem with his children, a new guy comes along and takes him from Salty. How will this work out? Reviews and PMs are always appreciated!**


	10. The Cheating Begins

Humphrey's POV

Patrick led me away to a little grove he knew about. We'd gotten stares as we exited the howl, but unlike Salty I could just ignore them. His muscles became very obvious to me as I stared at him. He was irresistible, and one of the most handsome Alphas I'd ever seen.

"We're here." He told me as we came across a bubbling pool in the middle of the grove.

"So it's totally private?" I asked quietly.

"Yep." Patrick told me as we walked in and sat in the warm water. The water was really hot and relaxing, and it helped melt away all the fears of Salty I had in the back of my mind. Patrick lay down in the shallow water using a rock to keep the top of his torso and head above the water, showing me his six-pack and his giant dick. When I first saw it, I had to rub my eyes. It was the biggest cock I'd ever seen. It was even bigger than Garth's big-rig. Don't ask me how I saw his dick.

"Very forward." I noted as I walked over to the wolf laying on his back.

"We're not fucking now. Just relax." He informed me, titling his head into the shallow water.

"Okay." I said.

I splashed around in the water with the bubbles, regaining the kind of Omega fun-loving part of me. I hadn't felt this good in ages, and we hadn't even had the sex yet. Yes, part of me was thinking about Salty. I didn't want to get rid of him. I just wanted a nice boyfriend who howled with me and had sex with me regularly until Salty came around and got his shit together. Patrick was his substitute. Not a serious one, but a sexual one never-the-less.

I bent stood on all fours, facing away from Patrick as I thought I saw some movement in the bushes. As I did so, I felt two paws on my hips. Then I felt someone hoist themselves on top of me. It was Patrick, getting onto me. He was the heaviest guy ever to mount me. It was like lifting a boulder. Patrick lined up his dick and pushed in. He just pushed in.

Usually guys give me time to adjust to their size. Not Patrick. He didn't. He just thrust into me and started pulling out and pushing in again. He was already humping me and I could hardly even get past the size of his tip. I felt him go quickly immediately. He didn't give a fuck if he was hurting me. He was doing it for his own pleasure - and I like that. I liked being a bitch for a guy.

He was going all the way in, fucking parts of me deeper in than any other guy had ever even came close to. Salty was big, but not this utterly massive. Patrick grunted masculinely as he fucked me like a proper Alpha - forcefully, aggressively and powerfully. It was almost like a fantasy to be having this big, young, muscular guy pressing down on me as he gave me everything he had.

I moaned femininely, a real contrast to how Patrick sounded, but I didn't care. I felt spoilt by his size, utterly in awe at how lucky I was to have a handsome young Alpha want to have sex with me. I spouted out compliments in my exhausted voice: "you're so big"; "oh, you're so good"; "you're so hot". All of my compliments were met with a little chuckle from Patrick and one extra big thrust.

Patrick wasn't shy. He sparred no energy in thrusting into my ass. I was almost about to collapse with this thrusting and the massive Alpha on top of me, but the pain was negligible in comparison to the feeling of a guy using me to stimulate his meat. I've always liked thinking of myself as a bit of a tool for these guys to use to get off, it was a kind of fetish for me, really. I'm not that effeminate, but I liked being submissive.

"Oh, god." Patrick shouted, as I knew he was about to cum. He pushed as hard as he could to get in his knot, which simply wouldn't fit. The pain was immense, but Patrick took no note of that. He simply pushed it in, and somehow it fitted in. It felt like it had widened my hole to about the size of a football. I then felt a strange sensation as Patrick came. His cum was so hot, that it almost burnt my insides.

I swelled up with his cum, making Patrick feel my belly to feel his own cum moving around in me. The cum went into places inside me I never knew existed. Patrick pulled me over and on top of him and I was again partially submerged in the hot water. I was totally out of breath, but it was worth it. With a cock the size of a baseball bat in me, I felt euphoric. I felt like I was in heaven.

I was laying on a young, fit alpha. I was laying on a six-pack, belonging to a handsome Alpha. It was basically my fantasy come true. Feeling filled up and feeling full of his cum was a lovely feeling. I smiled to myself, looking at my swollen stomach. There was just one thing I forgot...

"Salty!" I called out, surprising Patrick.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to get to my boyfriend!" I told him.

"We'll still do this again, though." Patrick stated as a question.

"Yeah." I answered, turning around a kissing him. "Just need to get loose."

Salty's POV

How could he? He told me he loved me, but he howls with another guy? And then, to rub salt in the wound, he kisses him! I just was too embarrassed to howl with him, but was that something I deserve to be cheated on for? I need to see Humphrey, he has a lot of explaining to do.

I looked down at the grass as I approached back to my den. It was Humphrey's too, technically. And hopefully if he explains himself - it'll still be his. I entered the den, trying to hold back the tears as I lay down, curled up on the floor.

I heard footsteps outside, with the grass rustling. I looked at the entrance and saw Humphrey enter. He looked very guilty. "Salty, I can explain what happened at the Moonlight Howl." He told me.

"How?" I snapped, aggressively.

"I just wanted to howl with someone, I thought it would make you jealous and provoke you to do something with me. I didn't want him to kiss me. I didn't plan that." He explained.

"I was just worried..." I then burst into tears. I felt betrayed. Humphrey came over and slung and arm over me. I felt like I should have shaken it off, but I didn't really want.

"About what?" He asked sympathetically.

"I... didn't... want... someone... to see us... and hurt you..." I edged out, crying fanatically into Humphrey's chest.

"Salty, I'll make it up to you. We're two fun-loving omegas, we should be a great team together. How about we have a fun day in, we'll do what you want." He consoled me.

"That... sounds... good..." I answered through my tears. I hugged Humphrey and he hugged back. He was so kind. He was such a rock for me to lean on. But best of all, I knew he would never lie to me. He would never hide anything from me.

 **So, Humphrey's cheating on Salty. How will this work out? Reviews and PMs are always appreciated. Hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Young Love

**Note: I changed Runt's boyfriend's name. Was Jake, now it's Jack.**

Jack's POV

Me and Runt were laying down in the grass, laughing to each other. Runt was joking around and I was laughing at his jokes. We nuzzled each other passionately as we had fun. I kept on trying to kiss Runt, but he teasingly kept pulling away. I was determined though, and I finally pinned him down and kissed him all over.

"Stop, stop!" Runt begged, trying to get free.

"No chance." I laughed as I kissed him again and again. Runt tried to look like he was annoyed, but he kept on laughing when I did it, so it was very unconvincing. "I'm not letting go until you kiss me back.

"Fine! I'll kiss back." He granted, kissing me on the lips. I smiled and let him go.

"Just kidding!" I shouted loudly, knocking Runt over again and once again pinning him down.

"What do you want this time?" He asked, this time actually slightly annoyed.

"I want..." I thought about it, "I want to do you. Right here, right now." I conditioned.

"I..." Runt stuttered, "Okay, just be... be quick." He said nervously.

"I'm gonna be quick with a pup like you." I complimented. Runt blushed.

He stood up and turned around, lifting his tail. "Your move." He tempted me with.

I lined up to go into Runt's tail-hole. I positioned my dick to go into him, and then I began to thrust in. I checked Runt's facial expressions to measure the pace I should be going at. I pushed in slowly and carefully, as Runt kept a lookout. I soon got fully into him, and checked with him to get his permission to continue. "Okay down there?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied.

I pulled out slightly - making sure to be gentle. I then thrust back in with equal gentleness. Runt moaned to himself as I did so. This was the first time we'd mated properly. As in, how wolves usually do it. I pulled out a little again, and then pushed back again - trying to establish a rhythm.

It didn't take long before I was confident enough to go in more powerfully. I had a very big, well... you know, for a pup. Runt often said he felt like I was lucky. Runt was holding my weight well, so I rewarded him by nibbling his ear lightly. Runt chuckled. I sped up very slightly, allowing Runt to feel no pain whilst I did so.

I was so gently in fact, that in Runt's moans I detected no trace of pain. He just lightly let out moans of gratification to me. I thrusted in with care and ease, as our gentle love making pleasured us both. My hips became adjusted to the motions, and my paws - which were latched onto Runt's sides - loosened there grip.

My movements were totally filled with passion and lust, humping Runt now very quickly and very strongly. But Runt seemed not to be in any pain. He just let me hump him, without complaining. I bent over and put my cheek to his ear. "I love you Runt."

"I love you too." He told me as he took a break from his gentle moaning. I kissed his cheek and continued to have sex with my boyfriend. His moans became more effeminate as we progressed, and as I came closer to climaxing. Speaking of which, I was feeling like I was about to cum.

"Runt, I'm going to finish." I told him loudly, as he kept his lookout. I finally pushed in my knot and let myself climax into Runt's tight walls. He winced as the hot fluid spilt into him. I pushed my cheek against him to comfort him as his inside were coated with my seed. I brushed my fur along side his, making him feel comforted. We stood there attached.

"Jack?" Runt called.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can we go to my Dad's den after we get untied?" He asked.

"Sure." I told him.

I pulled out my knot in one bit pull, making Runt scream in agony. I totally forgot how painful that must of been for him. I quickly went to hug him as his pain died down. He hugged back, gently wincing. I rubbed his sides to help the pain go down, which apparently must of helped because Runt stopped wincing.

"Okay, never do that again." He ordered sternly.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up, enveloped in a massive hug from Salty. He had a really tight grip on me, but it was comfortable. I saw the light shining on the floor of the den, as we lay in the shade. I noticed that Salty's sheath was poking into me, which was a nice feeling. I retreated back into Salty's chest and closed my eyes, trying to have a lie in until Salty woke up.

I felt slightly guilty about what I was doing with Patrick, but it wouldn't last very long. I'd stop my little affair with him as soon as me and Salty actually got married. But I realised it might be harder for me to give it up then I had originally intended. I loved Salty, but last night was amazing. Really, really amazing.

I heard Salty yawn behind me, notifying me that he was waking up. I rolled over and saw him open his eyes. He smiled at me and nuzzled me as he woke up. "Good morning my playful little Omega." He started with, teasing me with his raspy voice.

"Morning, Salty." I replied, nuzzling him back.

"Did you sleep well?" He then asked.

"Yeah. I slept great." I informed him.

"Well, get ready for a bit of a wake up." He warned sensually. He then proceeded to stand up and stand over me, his paws wither side of me. He then lay back down on top of me, gently, and nuzzled me more. I laughed, happily, as he then went in for a kiss. He entrenched his tongue deep into my mouth and moaned sexily.

"Er... dad." A young voice stuttered at the entrance to our den. We turned around to see Runt and his boyfriend. I blushed, deeply embarrassed, while Salty calmly replied.

"Hey, little dude. Me and your dad were just having a little cuddle." He told my son, perhaps down-playing what we were actually doing.

"Sure." Runt's boyfriend said out-loud, making me blush more.

"Me and my friend were just coming over to see how you to where doing." Runt explained.

"Friend?" I asked, wondering why he was calling Jack his friend, not his boyfriend.

"Ye..." Runt began, being cut off.

"He knows, Runt." Jack interluded.

"Oh, that's..." Runt began, blushing at the fact I knew he was dating the other pup.

"Fine, Runt. It's fine." I interjected.

"Besides, I bet you two go at it like rabbits." Salty told them, slyly. I laughed at the joke from the wolf still on top of me - now being slightly less gentle with his weight. At this remark, Runt looked down ashamed - almost admitting that they did. Jake scratched his neck and looked away - reaffirming the silent admission of guilt. "Hey, Runt. You're like your dad, aren't you? You're the one getting fu..." I halted Salty's second jibe with a slap.

Salty, held his face with one paw and let out an 'ow' as he got off of me and stood up. I stood up to, after him, and turned to my son. "Runt, do you and your boyfriend want to come log-sledding with me and Salty?" I asked him.

"Sure." Runt responded.

I led the other three out of the den, me and Salty at the front, the two pups talking behind us. "Humphrey?" Salty asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I was thinking... are we going to get married?" He asked, worriedly.

"Well..." I had to think, "I think we could. Perhaps once we're used to living together." I answered. Salty nodded.

"It's just that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so badly." He explained. I swooned slightly.

"Well, we can." I smiled at him.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. I'll be finishing this soon, and concentrating on 'The Usurper'. It'll be another 6 chapters, I've planned it out. Review please!**

 **Also, this is now officially my biggest, most reviewed story ever!**


	12. Caught

**Another chapter here! 12th of 17. I've got it all planned out, for once.**

Humphrey's POV

After log-sledding with Salty, Runt and Jack - I felt a bit happier. I still had the same problem with Patrick, but it was at the back of my mind. I had no concerns with my own ability to call it off, if I wanted to. But I kind of didn't. I liked Patrick. He was more attractive physically than Salty - but it's a bit shallow to judge people only by looks. I'm not that kind of guy. I love Salty for who he is, not for any kind of strong physique.

Runt and his boyfriend left soon after we stopped. Salty said that us two should go back to the den, but I was really thirsty. I told him I'd be there soon, but that I needed to go to the lake for a drink first. Salty obviously let me, so I headed there quickly.

While I was at the edge of the lake, I heard a familiar voice in the trees near me. "Humphrey?" It was Patrick.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Oh, nothing - babe." Patrick told me, pulling me into a kiss. I blushed slightly when he called me 'babe'.

"So... do you want to do something together?" I asked, not being let out of the close hug Patrick had locked me into.

"Sure! I know what I want to do with you." Patrick said sensually, grabbing my behind.

"Oh..." I sighed, "I was thinking of doing something a bit more..." I trailed off, looking for the right word.

I wasn't given the chance to think of the word independently, as Patrick pulled me into another kiss, forcing his tongue inside my muzzle. I half-reluctantly kissed back, knowing my younger lover was going to get his way with me. "Do it quick. I have to get back soon." I whispered into his ear.

Patrick quickly flipped me over. He again pressed his entire weight onto me, making me groan slightly. He lined up again, and pushed in forcefully. I was again really surprised by his girth. It was even more painful than usual getting him into me. He was sooooo big. And I mean really, really, really big.

Patrick pushed down onto me, groaning loudly. I tried to keep a lookout, knowing how if anyone found me like this I'd never be able to live it down. And Salty would leave me, too. Maybe it was what I deserved. I looked down, trying to calm the pain in my rear-end.

Patrick, like he had last time, gave me no time to adjust to his size. As he pounded my ass, I made up my mind on him. He was an ass-hole. A total dick. But he was still the sexiest Alpha in the pack. He was a kind of guilty pleasure. I felt ashamed to be cheating on such a kind guy for such an absolutely self-obsessed arse. But I still enjoyed it a lot. And that was somewhat annoying to me.

I breathed deeply as Patrick thrust into me harshly. It was so good to feel his dick stretch my walls. But still, I didn't feel loved like I did when I mated with Salty. I felt slightly used, instead. Patrick's grunts were really masculine, which made me feel slightly embarrassed when I let out a moan like a female. I still wasn't complaining aloud, though.

Patrick's giant knot slapped against my butt, which was quite painful. I felt like I was getting whipped, because it was so forceful. Patrick humped me so quickly that I kept on nearly losing my balance. I struggled with the forcefulness of his thrusts to keep upright.

The hard-pounding made me moan like a little girl. Patrick was humping me at least two times a second. His paws latched on to my sides - and even though I collapsed shortly after, he still pulled me up and kept pounding my ass. I was in more pain and more pleasure than ever before.

Patrick let out one large moan, pushed his knot deep into me, and came in me. He let loose what felt like a few gallons of semen into my ass, and the front half of his body collapsed onto me, making me let out a big 'unf' as he fell on me.

"How much longer you got?" Patrick asked, licking my cheek.

"Fif... fifteen... minutes." I got out, exhausted.

"Great." Patrick responded. He pulled out of me, making me scream in pain. He licked my hole to make me feel better. Patrick turned around and showed me his rear. He lifted his tail, revealing his big ass. It was bigger than most females, and he had a really tight hole too. "Rim me." He ordered.

I was totally exhausted, but I still managed enough strength to waddle over to his butt. His tail swung in the air, wrapping around my neck and pulling me in. I got out my tongue and touched Patrick's tight entrance. He let out a moan and let go of me with his tail.

I pushed in to his walls with my tongue, making him shake slightly. He let out another moan. It was weird that this big, strong Alpha liked having his ass filled with a guy's body parts too. I pushed my tongue as deep as I could, making Patrick shiver with delight.

I started squirming my tongue around in him, feeling how tight his hole was. The feeling of the tight tissue trying to displace my tongue by pushing inwards was new to me. His ass tasted better than I thought - considering it's where his shit comes from.

I started jerking off as I felt around his tight hole. Patrick, still shivering, grunted as I went deeper and deeper. I was feeling close to cumming. Patrick somehow noticed and told me: "cum in me".

I'd never been on top with a male before, so I felt strange mounting him. His tail again helped prod me up, and I pushed into him. He let out a loud groan as I felt my cock go into him. I kept on pushing until my knot was in him, and then I came.

It was weird to be mounting a male. I've only ever mounted females. It's a bit similar, but it still feels different. I was amazed that the first time I'd put my knot in a male was with the most masculine male I'd ever mated with.

"Pull out." Patrick ordered. Cautiously, I pulled out of his butt. Unlike me, he took it fairly well - letting out a small 'ow'. It was really odd that I'd done that with him - to me. But I guess it's just what he wanted.

"Okay. I better get back." I informed him. He didn't talk - he just nodded and then turned around. He wandered off quickly.

Salty's POV

I didn't know where Humphrey was. He'd been gone a while, so I got a bit worried. I know that there's nothing that could have hurt him - or is there? I was slightly afraid , Humphrey soon came to the den entrance. He walked inside, with strangely scruffy fur. "Hey, Salty." He said, walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, Humphrey. Why's your fur all messed up?" I questioned. He seemed to recoil slightly, almost fearfully.

"I just... fell." He told me, obviously lying.

"Where have you been?" I asked, growing more angry.

"Nowhere." He answered, backing away. Then I had a sudden realisation.

"Have you..." I tried to say something, but I found it hard to get the words out. "Humphrey... no, please tell me you're not..." I struggled again, feeling myself go cold.

"What?" Humphrey said, fearing that I knew something. It was obvious now. I felt myself begin to cry very lightly.

"It was that guy at the moonlight howl, wasn't it?" I asked, sobbing. Humphrey stopped, knowing that I knew the truth.

"Yes." He answered honestly, looking down at the ground.

"How could you?" I asked rhetorically.

I walked out of the den, but not before slapping Humphrey across the face. My anger took over my sadness, and I stopped crying. Humphrey begged me to come back, saying that he'd stop the affair. I didn't believe him. In that moment, I'd sooner have fought him than forgiven him. For mine and his own good, I needed time.

Humphrey calls suddenly faded. He must have given up. I didn't know where I was going - but I was not going to sleep with him tonight. He betrayed me.


	13. Yes

**Chapter 13! Closing in towards the end, sadly. It's all starting to wrap up, which I think you might well notice in this chapter.**

Humphrey's POV

It had been 5 days since Salty left. I had no idea what to do. He knew everything. I was sure my world was ending. Everything had fallen apart for me. I needed to get Salty back and I knew just were to start.

I'd been living with Patrick for the past few days. I'd tried to keep it as non-sexual as possible. I just wasn't in the mood for that kind of thing. He was out hunting, so I knew when he came back I'd be able to confront him.

He'd hit me when I talked to much, or when I didn't talk enough. He was violent and angry all of the time, and he never asked whether I wanted to have sex with him or not. He just did. I felt used and angry, but I also felt really afraid. He was so strong and athletic, and he'd easily beat me if I tried to fight back.

He'd shown time and time again that he didn't have a real emotional attachment to me. He just wanted to try out an older wolf, and he apparently brags about that to all of his friends. He ignored me when I didn't want to do anything with him. I felt like a fool for cheating on Salty with him.

"Hey, Humphrey? You home?" He called from outside, frustrated.

"Yeah." I responded, quietly - hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood. As he walked in, he sat away from me - almost disinterested in me. "How was your day?" I asked, trying to seem nice.

"Fine." He answered snappily, giving me an viciously angry side-eye.

"How did the hunt g..." I was cut off.

"Fine." He begrudgingly snapped again. He then turned around and lay down, facing the wall. Facing away from me. I looked down, ashamed - thinking that I'd done something wrong. But I knew I hadn't. "Now go somewhere else, I've got someone coming over." He barked at me.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"I have my girlfriend coming over." He explained, turning over and looking at me like I was stupid.

"A..." I stuttered.

"Oh, come on. You didn't really think I was dating you seriously, did you? I've got a girlfriend!" He laughed.

"But..." I began to tear up.

"Oh, you're just a little bit on the side." He chuckled again.

"Fuck you, you ass-hole!" I shouted at him. I walked towards him and slapped him across the face, causing him to hold his cheek. I ran out of the den, flowing with tears. I'd been so wrong - and I'd screwed everything else. I just wanted to say I was sorry to Salty.

I got to the middle of the forest, but I just broke down. I couldn't handle it any more. Patrick was a jerk, and I'd just walked away from someone I loved for him. I couldn't believe myself to be that stupid. I just wanted to do over everything.

I sat beside a large oak tree, with its roots either side of me. The clouds blocked out the sky, and everything seemed grey. The trees had lost their leaves in the autumn cold, and the wind blew coldly onto my crying eyes. My legs shook as I tried to wipe away my tears, but more just fell.

As I sobbed to myself, I heard a voice behind me. It was familiar. "Humphrey, are you okay?" The voice asked in a rough tone. It was Salty. I turned around and faced my former lover, worried about what he was about to say.

"Salty..." I exclaimed, running towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't push me away, instead he put his paws around me too. "I'm so sorry." I pleaded, looking at him with hope that he could forgive me.

"Humphrey, I know you are. It's just..." He sighed in the middle of his sentence. He finally pushed me away, gently and turned away from me. "I think I can't forgive you just yet." He explained, making me tear up again.

"What would it take, Salty?" I asked, trying to control myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning towards me.

"I'll do anything to have you back. Anything." I pleaded.

He seemed to stop. He thought to himself, silently, for a few seconds. He looked almost scared when he settled on what he wanted. I just hoped it was something I could give him. I really needed him back.

"I need reassurance." He told me, walking up close to me.

"What do you need?" I asked, begging him. He could see the tears in my eyes, and I hope he felt pity.

"Maybe..." He began, making my ears pick up, "maybe if you agree to something."

"Anything!" I exclaimed. Salty looked from side to side, pulling me into a kiss. His tongue and mine entwined, passionately. It wasn't like the rough, lusty kissing Patrick gave me. He pulled away, and looked down nervously.

"If you..." he trailed off, looking extremely nervous. I raised an eyebrow and asked him to tell me in full.

"If I what?" I asked, closing the gap between us again. He looked up at me again and went to whisper in my ear.

"If you agree to marry me."

I recoiled in shock, my mouth agape. I'd already had one marriage fail. I knew what heartbreak it was to go through a divorce. I couldn't do that to myself again. And would Winston even let me have another marriage after what happened with Kate? Would he just refuse to perform the ceremony?

I had so many worries, and Salty noticed my unsure look. His eyes widened at the idea I would reject his proposal. I had so many worries, so many. But when I looked into his eyes I realised that I couldn't really say no to him.

"Yes." I responded.

Salty smiled and pulled me into another hug. I felt tired and still a bit upset, but I was getting married. I knew that Salty still wouldn't completely trust me - but I hoped we could make things work. I'm sure we can. If only I could go back and reverse what I had done.

"Should we go back to the den?" Salty asked, gleefully. He seemed over the moon, because this was going to be his first marriage.

"Sure." I replied, separating from the hug. Salty kissed me on the lips and began to walk to our den. I followed behind him, but only after rechecking with myself if I wanted to or not. I felt torn. Marriage? I just didn't think it was the right time.

 **I'm leaving it there - but that won't be where it ends! Review if you have something you'd like to say! It was a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it!**


	14. Remembering Great Times

**Here's chapter 14. Chapter 15's coming up!**

Claudette's POV

I woke up with my mom nudging me. She looked upset. She'd not been very well since Dad left, and I think she's been a little more angry than usual, too. It was to be expected though. I was just wondering when I'd see my dad next.

"Sweetie, your Dad's..." she sighed before continuing, "your Dad's boyfriend", she continued, looking away, "is outside."

"What?" I asked, waking up to notice my two brothers already up and at the den mouth.

"He says he's..." she sighed again, this time looking at me afterwards, "he's here to pick you up and bring you to your Dad's new den." She put on a fake smile at the end.

"Oh, okay." I responded, standing up.

I walked to the front of the den, standing beside my two brothers. I saw a grey wolf standing outside, smiling awkwardly at us, beaconing us towards him. Hesitantly, we walked towards the wolf I'd grown to blame for my parents splitting up.

"Hey." Salty said as we walked towards him, trying to seem hospitable.

"Hi!" Runt welcomed him warmly, going beside him. I simply mumbled an answer, while Stinky said nothing.

"So, we're going to your dads and my den." Salty explained, ruffling Stinky's fur. Stinky recoiled and growled, surprising Salty. Since Dad and Mom broke up a few months ago, we've all had big growth spurts. Stinky was already almost Dad's height. "Sorry." Salty apologised, slightly scared of the future Alpha who was hardly any shorter than him.

Stinky growled again, less aggressively, as Salty started walking. We all followed him as he strung us behind him and led the way. Our Dad's new den was quite some while away - perhaps intentionally - and it was oddly large. Dad stood outside at the entrance to the den, underneath a large tree that grew on top of the den - which was beneath a small hill.

"Hey!" Dad called out, running towards us all and hugging all three of us. We all hugged back, as Salty walked behind Dad. "Oh, honey..." Dad started, facing back to Salty and kissing his cheek - making me and Stinky uncomfortable, "you can go get dinner." Dad kissed him again and then he walked off. Dad walked back to us.

"Dad?" Runt interjected.

"Yes?" Dad responded.

"When did you two first start dating?" Runt asked. Dad seemed to freeze.

Humphrey's POV

"When did we start dating?" I asked myself out-loud as I remembered something vividly.

\- Flashback: a few months before Kate went to Alpha School -

I was sitting inside Salty's parent's den, along with him, Hutch, Candu, Shakey and Mooch. It was Salty's birthday, so he'd invited all of his friends around. I was a bit more than his friend, though - but nobody else knew that. We weren't 'dating', but we did fool around with each other when he wanted us to.

"So what are my presents?" Salty asked, growing excited.

"I got you this!" Hutch began, pulling from behind him a large piece of meat. Salty smiled and thanked Hutch, pulling the meat to his side. Candu revealed another piece of meat, which looked like it came from a different animal.

"Well I have this..." Shakey said as he pulled a seashell out from behind him. Mooch, meanwhile, pulled out a rock that was carved into the shape of a wolf. Again, Salty thanked all of them - and then turned to me.

"So, what did you get me - Humphrey?" He asked, as the other four looked at me.

"Oh, that's a kind of secret gift. I'll give it to you later." I explained, making Salty respond with an understanding grunt.

I sat through the rest of the party patiently. We played a few games and ate a big lunch. Salty ate most of his two presents from Hutch and Candu, and stored the other two presents by where he slept. He was happy with the quality of each present, but as soon as the party was over he turned to me.

"So what is your present, Humphrey?" He asked, growing slightly more impatient.

"I'll give it to you in private. Let's go to the forest." I told him, noticing that his parents were due to be back soon.

"Okay..." Salty responded cautiously.

We walked deep into the forest, until I was sure that nobody would find us. Before Salty could open his mouth, I kissed him on the lips lightly. He blushed at my advance and chuckled slightly as we sat together in front of each other, and I prepared to give him my 'present'.

"So your present is?" He asked, trailing off slightly.

I let out a large sigh. I stood up and turned around facing away from Salty, who must have been very confused because he let out a quiet 'huh'. I then did what I'd been preparing to do for quite some time. I lifted my tail to him. I showed him my tight virgin hole. I stuck it outwards, enticing him inwards.

"Humphrey, this is a big step up." Salty told me. "I mean, we just fool around together. We've kissed a lot, but we've only ever done anything sexual twice." He continued.

"Don't you want to?" I asked, looking behind me - slightly disappointed.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked back, still sitting staring at my rear end.

"Yes, now come on - this is your present!" I shouted at him.

Cautiously, he approached me and stood behind me. He took an inquisitive look at my butt and decided to try it out. He inserted a single digit into my ass, which made me moan lightly. Encouraged, he decided to mount me. Grabbing my hips he climbed on top of me and lined himself up. He wasn't fully hard, so it took him a few attempts to plug his tip into me.

I winced slightly as he tried to push into me. This was a new experience for me, too, so it was totally alien to me having myself penetrated anally. I tried to ease into it, and Salty tried to be careful, but it was still painful as he go about halfway into me. He seemed to be struggling to get it in, because he was fairly big (at least compared to me) and I was really, really tight.

When he got all the way in, he started to pull out again. He struggled to get most of the way out, and then he struggled again getting back into me. We swayed together, back and forth, as he tried harder and harder to loosen me up. Soon, he was able to get in and out of me fairly easily. He was getting more comfortable, from what I could tell.

As he thrusted in and out of my ass, I moaned and panted. I felt very full when his meat was packed into me, pushing my prostate out of his way and bulging the lower part of my stomach. His cock was very long, but not really wide, so I quickly got past the pain and started enjoying it more and more until I was deep in pleasure. I was glad with this being my first time.

I was reminded of our first time. Everything went so quickly. We were both so horny, as we'd just started puberty. We just wanted some kind of sexual encounter. I remember how much I wanted it, to have sex. But I knew that it was only our first ever fling. Why he was so open to it, despite being pretty straight, has always been something I'd wondered about.

I started jerking off as he pounded my butt. I was moaning loudly, a bit too loudly, and so I decided to try to quieten down - but the pleasure of Salty's organ thrusting in and out of me was too nice. Salty panted more and more, until eventually I heard him let out one loud moan and push in his not. It was painful, but as his cock wasn't fully grown, his knot fitted into me fairly well.

We both came, and when he came, it was a really strange feeling. It felt so warm and soothing inside of me, but I was worried that it was seeping in to deep into me. I felt it spurt all the way up into my stomach area, it was really a miracle that he never ruptured something inside of me whilst we where having sex. He was big enough to fill me all the way up to halfway up my liver.

He sat down behind me, dragging me down as well. We sat up, him behind me - panting - and he put his two front legs around my stomach. He hugged me lightly, as I turned my head and received a kiss on the cheek. I lay my head underneath his chin and felt his seed warm me. It was the most romantic moment I'd ever had with someone.

We sat there, in silence, until he decided to ask something: "Are we dating?"

"I don't know." I responded to him.

"Well, can we?" He then asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked in response.

"Yeah. How about we start dating now?"

"We've never been on a date." I told him.

"Well, we should go on one!" He exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek again.

"Sure... Sure." I said, increasing in confidence in my decision when I said it the second time.

\- Flashback End -

"Dad?" Stinky asked, poking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"You just kind of blanked out. You were gonna say when you and Salty started dating the first time." He explained to me.

"Oh. It was a long time ago. When we were young. We just started experimenting, and one thing led to another." I told him. Claudette and Runt nodded, but Stinky seemed off put by my use of the word 'experimenting'. "Anyway, we need to go inside, it might rain soon." I said looking up at the greying sky. "Salty'll be back with food soon."


	15. Brother

Humphrey's POV

Me, Salty and my kids had a great evening after that. We had a big, filling meal of the best meat Salty could get us. We all had a good laugh and a joke whilst we talked and I was able to catch up with my kids. It was painful not being near them for long periods of time. I always got upset when I was away from them, whether they were at their grandparent's or their aunt's. Now I see how big Stinky is, how he's just taller than me now. I knew he wasn't soon off Alpha School, but I was shocked at how soon.

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, upset that Stinky and Claudette were really going to Alpha School that soon. My other two kids and Salty were outside, stargazing. It was just me and my eldest son in the den.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" He asked me, as he looked at how upset I was getting.

"You're really going away that soon?" I cried out, as Stinky looked concerned about my alarmed disposition.

"Yes, Dad. You can visit me, when I'm not busy." Stinky tried to calm me down.

"But..." I got emotional and began to cry, "I don't want you to grow up."

"Dad, I..." Stinky came and hugged me as I started to cry. "It's okay, I'll be back soon." He comforted me as I cried into his fur.

"But... you'll be all grown up!" I exclaimed, distressed. "You'll be the pack leader, and you'll have no time for visiting me and..." I tried to continue, but I found it hard to speak.

"I'll visit you loads, but I'll have a family - maybe kids. I'll love you even if I'm not there." He told me, making me feel better. "But, Dad - I have to go there. It's my destiny to lead the pack."

"I understand." I replied.

Stinky left the den after that, going to join everyone else. Alone, with my eyes still wet, I sat and thought: was it worth it? Were all the things I did to get Kate, and then to get Salty, worth it? I look around and I still feel incomplete. Everything around me is changing, but I just want to be settled down. I think I want Salty, but I want my kids to be young - I don't want getting married to Salty to symbolise me getting old, and having my youth go.

I think back to when I loved Kate, when she was the beautiful Alpha who made me fall head over heels with her. She symbolised everything I was in my prime: healthy, active, fun-loving, friendly. Was I still those things now? Do people see me as old? Is my fur getting greyer? Perhaps I shouldn't stand by as my life passes its half-way-point, but I can't do a thing about it.

"Hey, Humphrey! Me and your kids are getting on great! We're going to the hill nearby to see the stars better!" Salty shouted from outside.

"Okay!" I shouted back, laughing slightly afterwards.

I sat down, confused about what I want. I love Salty, mostly, but I still care about Kate. I don't know if I'm gay or not. Perhaps this is just a mid-life crisis. If it is, maybe it was mistake to leave Kate - we could have talked it out, worked something out. Did I make a mistake?

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap outside. "Hello?" I called out into the darkness, wondering if someone was out there. "Hello?" I called again, more worriedly. Another twig snapped, under something's foot, and I began to hear footsteps outside. I grew worried and backed away. Into the den came a big, very dark grey wolf. It was my brother.

"Humphrey..." He started, but I interrupted him.

"Why did you never stand up to him?" I asked.

"What?" He replied, looking puzzled.

"You never batted an eyelash when Dad hit me or Mom." I shouted at him, looking disgusted by his very presence.

"I was scared, Humphrey. I never liked it when he hit you, and I certainly didn't like it when he hit Mom. I thought I was coming here to see you again and catch up." He said to me.

"You know plenty enough. You know I married Kate." I responded.

"Yeah, of course I know. Had pups, I believe. I got married to that girl, Cindy, we've got two pups. You should meet 'em. I'd love to meet your kids." He said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure your lovely little Alpha kids and your lovely little Alpha wife - who I always thought was really ugly by the way," I started saying angrily, "are very content on their own."

"Humphrey, I was a bad brother. I admit that, and I want to make it right between us." He explained.

"You hurt me. I thought you'd save me, I hung on to the thought that one day you'd tell Dad to stop. You never did. You took his complements and looked away when he tried to hit me." I shouted at him.

"He's dead now, Humphrey. Mom is too." He told me.

"I know." I retorted. "We both went to Mom's funeral."

"She loved you." He told me, "Her last wish was for us to patch things up."

I stopped at this. My mother had been though so much. My sister died soon after I left the den and she then had no children with her. Just and abusive husband. Part of me wished my dad had changed, but part of me was glad to know Mom had a few weeks of freedom before she died too.

"I know." I said, looking down. I felt upset after he said that.

"I hear you're back with Salty. I always thought you'd turn gay again. No girl's gonna chain you from a good cock, are they!" He responded, jokingly. I smiled at his joke, even thought it was a bit insulting.

"Ha." I responded, sarcastic.

"I saw the way he looked at you. I bet he just wanted to do you wherever you were. I bet you wanted the same." He joked again, nudging my shoulder with his.

"Okay, stop now." I warned.

"Sorry." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine if you love a guy."

"That's good - 'cause I do." I responded, laughing.

I realised at that moment that I'd never actually sat down with my brother and had a good talk with him. I found myself more wanting to catch up with him. He wasn't a bad guy, I know how frightening my dad must have been to him, even as a strong, young Alpha.

"I'm glad we're getting on." He told me.

"I'm glad, too. I forgive you." I told him.

"And I love you, no matter what you put in your butt." He joked again.

"Seriously, stop." I joked back.

"So are you gonna meet your nephews, then?" He asked me, leaning in.

"Sure." I said.

"I hope everything works out with Salty." He told me, standing up and walking out of the den. I felt less glum now.


	16. Wedding

Salty's POV

I spent the rest of the night with Humphrey's kids and played games with them. For Alphas, Stinky and Claudette were fairly laid-back. Humphrey came out to get us, and brought us back in to the den. After a bit of talking, including Humphrey mentioning that he'd talked to his brother and was back on good terms with him, the kids went back to Kate's den and we were left alone.

"So you're good with pups, huh?" Humphrey sniggered, leaning against me.

"Yeah, I guess." I chuckled back, facing Humphrey.

Humphrey yawned, with droopy eyes which suggested he was very tired. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then let him sit up independently. As I tried to stand up, Humphrey struck at my back leg and caused me to fall on my back.

"What the hell?" I shouted, turning towards him.

As I looked over at him, I saw that he had a wide smile on his face. He stood over me, moving above me quickly, until he was standing completely over me. Confused and still angry, I lay in shock as Humphrey sat down on me, with his butt against my crotch.

He moved his ass up and down over my sheath as he continued to smile. I looked up at him, now realising what he was intending. I went up to kiss him, but was met with him meeting me half way ferociously. He launched his lips against mine, grabbed the back of my head with his paw, and inserted his tongue as deep into my muzzle as it would go.

Humphrey's head moved and twisted, as it pressed against mine. I could hardly not kiss back as he was pushing my muzzle against his. As soon as Humphrey noticed a small erection I was growing, he stopped the kissing and grabbed my wolf-hood violently. Without any movement from me, he stuffed the mostly flaccid cock into his ass, pushing up every inch into him.

As soon as he had it all in, he rapidly bounced up and down on my ass, giving himself no time to adjust. He then aggressively grabbed my head again and pressed it against his muzzle. He panted into my mouth, moaning as well. While one front paw held my head, another held his ass so that it was easier to pump in and out of him.

Humphrey's erratic burst of energy was stunning, as he moved as quickly as a pup and kissed me more passionately than ever before. I grabbed his sides, trying to calm him down a little, but he continued to move as quickly as before. He was sweating and had to end the kiss to breath.

He was totally out of breath, but that didn't stop him bouncing up and down passionately. I was going to cum soon if he kept it up, which he did. held his sides tightly as he grinded on my quicker and quicker. I let out a loud moan, and came into his ass. String after string came out of my dick. Humphrey sat down forcefully until my knot was in him.

Humphrey collapsed, tired, onto my chest and snuggled up on top of me. I kissed the top of his head and turned my head sideways. Humphrey was asleep quickly, so I decided to stay up a little longer to play a bit with his ass. He was totally asleep, so as soon as my knot was outside of him I put my paw right up next to his ass.

It was tight, like a young wolf's. I stroked it up and down, feeling it and occasionally entering it a little. Humphrey was still asleep, so I decided to shove my whole paw in. It was easier than you might think, given how stretched it was form the sex. I fisted him fairly forcefully, making him moan in his sleep.

I jerked off as I saw how far I could push Humphrey's body. I played with it as I masturbated, going deep with my fist. Humphrey woke up while I was doing this, as I expected he would. He looked up at me, with a face as if to say 'are you serious?'. He pulled my fist out of his ass, grunting slightly.

I decided that if he was going to have his fun with me, I was going to have mine with him. I pushed him over gently, making him grunt again. This time, I stood over him. His expression softened up, and he decided to help me out. He grabbed my cock and started jerking it off.

I walked above him until my crotch was above his head. I lowered my dick until my tip touched the tip of his muzzle. He jerked me off for a few minutes, licking my tip, until I came. I came with more cum than I think I'd ever came before. Three strings went into his mouth, a third and fourth onto his nose, a fifth and sixth on his face more generally and a seventh onto his chest.

The cum was so white and thick, that when I stepped back and looked at his face, he really was almost totally covered in cum from neck to ears. I laughed at him, as he laughed too. I licked off the cum, starting with the string near his eyes.

"It tickles!" Humphrey chuckled as I licked it off. I moved to the strings on his cheeks and his nose, to which he continued laughing. I finally licked off the cum on his chest, which made Humphrey moan. As Humphrey hadn't came yet, I decided to jerk him off. As he curled up and I curled around him - our usual sleeping position - I grabbed his cock.

Humphrey tried to unwind as I masturbated him. I made him cum onto his face, which this time he licked off. I put my arm around him and we both fell asleep. Just before that, however, Humphrey reminded me it was the wedding tomorrow. I would've stayed up a little longer, nervous, but I'd had a pretty active night.

I woke up early the next morning. This was the day. The day I'd been waiting for since I was a pup. The day I married someone. I woke up, with Humphrey up early and already somewhere else and so I got prepared as well as I could. Reba and Janice came over and helped me prepare, and once I was happy with the way I was looking I started walking towards the place we were due to get married.

I saw so many wolves there that I got horribly nervous. All our friends, Humphrey's kids, Humphrey's brother, my family and others lined the whole area, filling it to capacity. Humphrey was waiting at the side of the natural platform on which the ceremony took place.

I exhaled nervously, and took my first step forward. As I did so, a voice called to me from behind. It was Hutch. "Er, you're not going to that ceremony without servicing me, Salty." He said commandingly. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. He pushed me over, and put his erect cock on my stomach as he held me down.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking and trying to get him off. But he was too strong. He opened up my muzzle and held a claw to my throat. He pushed his dick into my mouth, and forced me to suck on it. I shouldn't have had sex with him the first time, because he must have thought it pretty good to be raping me in broad daylight.

Despite the time of day, nobody came. I sucked on Hutch's dick, knowing otherwise I might have been killed. It was big, it was sexy, it was everything I would've wanted in a penis. But I loved someone else, and I didn't want to do anything with anyone else. I glanced over to the ceremony, which must've been running late.

As Hutch came and pulled out of my mouth, I turned and spat it all out. I saw Humphrey look worried, and the rest of the guests look worried. Hutch walked off, leaving me smelling of his cum. "Thanks." He said, arrogantly, as he walked away.

I had no time to wash off, so I dashed to the ceremony. Humphrey smiled as he saw me walk up. I tried to ignore the experience I just had. I enjoyed it a bit - I guess - but I loved Humphrey, not Hutch. It was more of a waster of time than anything to me. I also didn't want to hurt Humphrey's feelings, even though he'd done the exact same thing to me.

The ceremony went well, up until the point were it came to accepting each other's scents. I was oblivious to my scent at the time, but as soon as Humphrey smelt my body he recoiled quickly in terror. His eyes widened, but he carried on - trying to pass it off as nothing odd.

When we finished the ceremony, and we kissed, Humphrey just pressed his muzzle against mine. He didn't really kiss me as such, more just let me kiss his lips. Though the ceremony goers, especially Runt and Shakey, were very emotional and swept up by the wedding, Humphrey was obviously faking a smile.

As we walked to the wedding party, he pulled me to one side. "What's that smell?" He asked, as everyone else began the party.

"Hutch raped me, I swear!" I whispered.

"You mean you hooked up and you didn't like it." Humphrey said, angrily.

"No! He... Look, Humphrey - I love you, not him. I didn't want to do it. He forced me. I'm not in a relationship with him. Let's go to the party." I retorted grabbing his paw and trying to lead him to the party.

"I'll go - if you promise me one thing. One thing to ensure that you love me and you're telling the truth." He suggested.

"Anything." I said.

"We adopt a pup. I saw an orphaned one I liked when I was checking up on Claudette when she was helping out at the healer's den. She looked after the pups without parents."

"I..." I stopped myself. It was a big decision for us, but... "sure."

 **Second to last chapter done. One more chapter left! I might do a sequel. Review and rate!**


	17. The End

**Aww... It's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this story - I enjoyed writing it!**

Humphrey's POV

The wedding party was great. I felt complete to have Salty at my side. I don't completely trust him, though. But, if he doesn't really love me he wouldn't agree to get pups, right? I don't really know any more. Why do me and him have such trouble being faithful? Is it because we aren't right for each other? I felt so confused.

When we woke up the next morning, Salty was already up. I got up and started to walk outside, but Salty called me over. Salty tried to kiss me - I pulled away. "Humphrey, what's wrong? We just got married."

"You know what the problem is." I told him, giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" He obliviously asked.

"Us! Us! The problem is us!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked again.

"Why can't we be faithful to each other? I love you, I'm sure you love me - but we've got problems." I explained.

"Tell me everything that's bothering you, I'll fix it." Salty told me.

"My brother." I started with.

"Visit him after our honeymoon, next." Salty answered snappily.

"Okay, you and Hutch." I then went on to.

"We aren't dating. We aren't having an affair. He just thinks he can get away with forcing me about. I don't love him. Talk to Winston, and he'll keep Hutch at bay." He told me. It think we were getting somewhere.

"Our honeymoon." I mentioned as my penultimate issue.

"We'll go up North. I have a brother up there, so we can get in. It's all snowy up there, so we could cuddle up around a fire, and got log-sledding - stuff like that."

"Okay. Now the big one - the pup." As soon as I said this, Salty looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't really want one, that much. But it's up to you!" He said, trying to seem pragmatic.

"Well we need one. I'm not used to a den without pups. You want to be a dad, right?" I asked Salty, who gave a look as if to say 'not really'.

"Well it is up to me. We're getting one. We're going to pick him up together. He's old enough to walk and talk, but still a pretty young pup. His parents died, I don't know how. I told you he was at the healer's den, right? That's where they keep the orphaned pups." I explained to him.

"Okay. We'll go soon." Salty said, going back to the back of the den.

"Err, no, we're going now." I told him.

Salty's eyes widened, but I gave him an angry look and so he sighed and followed me. Claudette was still helping out there, so I knew she'd direct us to him. Salty trailed me the whole way there, as if he was totally disinterested. I know he wants a quiet honeymoon without a pup running about. But I wanted a family life. I'm a family wolf, I guess. Four kids is more than most wolves.

When we got to the den, and Claudette spotted us. I smiled, as I knew she knew why we were there and so she would have everything prepared for us. Claudette came up to me and have me a hug which I returned, and then gave Salty a wave, which he returned. "So are you here for James?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

Claudette beckoned us to come inside, which we did. She led us down one path of the den, to a chamber next to were the orphans lived. In the chamber a young, black pup was trying to make his fur look as good as possible with a pine-cone - even though it was already well brushed. When he noticed us, he stopped and sat upright - a big smile beaming across his face. He reminded me of Stinky when he was a pup.

"Hi, I'm James!" The pup told us excitedly. "You're Claudette's dad, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. We're here to take you home, I'm sure Claudette has ran through it with you." I said, smiling at the little pup.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" The pup exclaimed. "If your my new dad, who's my new mom?" He then asked.

"Well, actually, it's not quite like that." I tried to explain.

"You're single?" The pup asked.

"No, you're getting two dads." I explained to him.

The pup looked confused. It was to be expected, I guess, these little guys didn't have much experience of the outside world sadly. The pup looked behind me and saw Salty, mumbling to himself. He laughed loudly. "Is this my new 'mom', then?" He joked.

Salty heard this and stood up, giving the pup a bemused look. Salty actually growled slightly, and so I turned around and growled back, which made him stop. The pup didn't stop chuckling, but when I looked back he started to quiet down. "No, this is your other 'new dad'."

"Well, I'm super excited! Are we going now?" The pup asked.

"Yeah, you can take him now." Claudette told us.

With that we left with the pup. It was winter, and it had began snowing. Salty walked ahead, drudging through the snow annoyed, as me and the pup started talking. I found out a bit about him: his favourite colour; his hobbies; his interests. Things like that. I found out, also, that he's an Alpha. I've got two Alpha kids, do that doesn't bother me. I'll love seeing how Salty works with it though!

We got back to our den, and the pup went immediately to the sleeping place corner we had prepared for him - after I pointed it out to him. "This place is way bigger than my old den." The pup said gleefully.

"You mean the place for you pups in the healer's den?" I asked.

"No, Mom and Dad's den." The pup explained.

"Excuse me?" I asked him to elaborate.

"My real Mom and Dad. They got lost in the woods, but they're okay. I'm just staying with you until they get back, right?"

"Oh... I," I felt awkward in the difficult position. He obviously didn't know his parents had died, so I didn't think it was my place to inform him. "Yeah. That could be a long time though, so I hope you get used to us." I joked.

"They'll be back." He touted confidently.

I felt shunned when he said this. He obviously had no idea about his parents' deaths, but he seemed to think of us as just temporary. As kind of just there to pass over. I didn't blame him. Somebody should have told him. "I...", I tried to think of something to say, "someone should have told you."

"Told me what?" James asked. I instantly regretted saying that.

"Your parents, your real parents, are..." I held one shoulder of his and talked to him as kindly as I could with an excuse, "are really, really lost in the forest."

"So, it'll take years?" The pup's smile sunk.

"Yes." I told him, making him frown sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Well, at least I can spend more time with you. You seem like a nice guy. Maybe in a few weeks, you'll basically be like my real Dad." He told me.

Salty's POV

I was more pissed off than Humphrey would've realised. That little pup is going to ruin our honeymoon. I don't quite know if Humphrey's clocked onto it yet, but I wanted to get a bit nasty on our honeymoon. But with him so focused on that pup, I had no chance. Here begins years of a sexless marriage.

"Salty, can I have a word with you outside?" Humphrey asked. We walked out of the den, leaving the pup inside. Snow fell onto our fur and our heads. Humphrey looked at me and kissed my lips passionately, and a few flakes of snow fell on our noses. It was cold out, so we both wanted to get in soon.

"What is it, Humphrey?" I asked.

"Have a little talk to the pup. You'll need to like him - he's ours." Humphrey responded.

"I don't want him to be interrupting a bit of 'us time' on our honeymoon." I admitted.

"We can still having a nice, romantic evening. We'll just ask him to go out and do something when we want a bit of 'us time'." He responded.

"I..." I began.

"Now, go on! Get in there, talk to him." He ordered me, pushing me towards the den entrance and then slapping my butt.

As I entered, the pup ran up to me and started talking to me: "Hi!"

"Hey, kid." I responded, trying to make an effort.

"Should I call you Dad?" He asked.

"No, just call me Salty." I told him.

"What kind of name's Salty?" He asked.

"Well it's my nickname, it's what everyone calls me." I said.

"Then what's your real name?" He then questioned.

"Well, it's John." I told him. As soon as I said that, the pup began laughing. He started clutching his sides as he laughed out-loud.

"How does Salty come from 'John'?" He asked, laughing loudly. It was actually a nickname Humphrey gave me, and it was about the taste of my cum. I'm not gonna tell the pup that though. I was about to shout at him, when I noticed how funny it was to see the little pup laughing. He was a cute little guy, and his laugh made me laugh a little too. Perhaps I could get along with him.

Humphrey' POV

I looked out and saw the trees in the distance, slowly being covered by the snow. I thought about how me and Salty's married life would work out. And the new pup, what about him? This whole thing has been crazy for me. I love Salty, and I'm glad to be with him. But my pups are growing up. Stinky and Claudette will be Alphas before I know it. Runt has a boyfriend and is going to be the new main Omega of the pack with his group of friends, whoever they might be. And as for Kate, I hope she finds somebody new. I care about her so deeply, as the mother of my children, and I want her to be happy. I struggled through so much to be with her, and maybe it's for the betterment of the pack. Alphas and Omegas can mate now, even if it was because of a marriage that didn't work out. Things recently have been so crazy I forgot I'm getting older too. But my love won't be brought down by anything. I have a kind of second life now. Can I handle the changing themes of my life? I don't know. One day I'll be an old wolf. Salty may be there, or maybe I'll be alone, and James will have grown up. So as I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hill beneath me, I wondered what path I was going to go down.


End file.
